


Closer

by mmel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmel/pseuds/mmel
Summary: Where Aziraphale makes the first move and Crowley is a clueless sweet idiot who doesn't know much about human affection. It's really fluffy, almost smut and stars an angel and a demon sharing a braincel and loving one another.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> So I loved the idea of Aziraphale being the one knowing most about sex given that he has read so many books. They are both virgins, it's just that one is more of an adorable idiot than the other. Still it's all about them coming closer and a lot of hair braiding cause I love hair related stuff, what can you do. Hope you enjoy! I wrote this at 3am but I had a blast doing so ლ(╹◡╹ლ)

"Crowley Dear?"

"What? Crowley asked as he adjusted his sunglasses

"Would you like me to braid your hair for Adam's birthday? Like we used to do, remember? I mean they have grown significantly since you last cut them and I do remember how much these braids suit you" Aziraphale was beaming with excitement expecting an answer.

"I don't know angel" Crowley tried to protest as to not seem desperate for the angel to shape his hair. Truth was he had been growing his hair both because he needed a change in look but also because he missed those old days when Aziraphale would take his time braiding lock after lock of hair quite meticulously. Of course, he always complained a bit at first, as it was customary for a demon to do but soon after he just lay back and enjoyed the process.

"Oh, they will suit you so much" the angel begged. 

"We are divine beings angel we can just miracle them that way"

"But I do enjoy the process quite a bit" Aziraphale admitted looking shyly down the floor and back to Crowley's eyes that now looked relaxed like he had given up the fight and was ready to surrender to his angel's hands.

"Alright then" Crowley rolled his eyes and took a seat. As he started brushing his hands through the incredibly soft and rich coloured red hair, he noticed the demon slowly getting less and less tense in his posture. Aziraphale also felt his heartbeat getting more and more fast as he kept caressing his scalp.

"Are you alright my dear" Aziraphale asked checking up on his demon.

"Mhmm" Crowley said briefly. 

"Well then" Aziraphale leaned so his face could be next to Crowley's "I am quite done" 

"Already? " Crowley asked surprised. It felt like only a second passed and yet here he was with beautifully shaped braided hair. He felt quite disappointed that it was over, hoping he could get to feel the sensation of Aziraphale's gentle touch on his head a bit more. "You didn't miracle them did you angel?" he asked accusingly. 

"Of course not" Aziraphale responded sounding offended "I told you. I enjoy the process" he said moving closer to Crowley's head taking in the smell of his demon's beautiful hair that always smelled like red roses for some reason. 

Aziraphale assumed it was his conditioner perhaps but reality was Crowley had miracled them that way because unlike most demons he did enjoy beautiful smells and a dark but eloquent presentation, and Aziraphale was certainly not complaining. 

"They always smell so..." Aziraphale was trying to come up with the proper word "floral" he finally said his hands still touching Crowley's head.   
Crowley had blushed all over despite his best efforts to hide it. 

"Angel" he said his eyes wide and near damn glowing from how yellow they had become. Crowley reached for his sunglasses trying to avoid the embarrassment of Aziraphale seeing him like that. He always hid behind his glasses when emotion was sipping through. 

Aziraphale exhaled and placed a kiss at the back of the demon's head. He reached for the glasses removing them from his face and placing them on one of the many stands in Aziraphale's library. 

Crowley was speechless all he could do was turn and face Aziraphale who was tenderly looking into his eyes as well. 

Crowley tried to look elsewhere still reluctant of showing vulnerability, even if he showed that vulnerability to someone he knew and loved for a bit over 6000 years. 

Aziraphale pushed his face so he could face him with the most tender touch anyone had probably ever given a demon. 

"Aziraphale" was all Crowley could utter before Aziraphale leaned closer and kissed his forehead making the demon's blush turn him into a visible mess. Crowley laughed "Look what you are doing to me angel" he smiled and Aziraphale smiled at him as well his hands still holding his face like they were holding onto life itself. 

"I am sorry it took so long dear. But after all that happened, all that the two of us went through" Aziraphale took a deep breath "I feel I haven't expressed my affection and fondness for you as much as I possibly could" He looked away briefly before he turned his attention back to Crowley "Also with heaven and hell and the whole sides thing. It really scared me" he said regretfully "But now it's just you and me. Our side" fondness dripping from his angelic mouth.

He could see Crowley had already started tearing up no longer making any effort in hiding his emotions. Aziraphale could see the relief in Crowley's face. 

"I thought" Crowley said still a sobbing mess "oh" he smiled "it doesn't matter anymore" he said as if he was talking to himself and leaned closer to his angel placing his head on his shoulder and into a proper hug. Hugs felt nice and weird, Aziraphale had tried to hug him before but the tone was much different and it didn't feel as warm and cozy as it did at that moment. The tighter he wrapped himself around Aziraphale the closer he wanted to get to him, a strange desire to come as close as he could to Aziraphale overtook him. 

Aziraphale could sense that the hug-deprived demon was in need of desperate affection so he too wrapped his hands around him as well. 

"Crowley" he said gently pushing the demon away just enough so that they could face one another again "we could perhaps if you wish so yourself.. show our affection the way humans do" 

Crowley, for a demon at least, was quite clueless as to the human reproductive methods. Angels and demons didn't have the same sexual drives as humans, given that there was no need for them to procreate; but of course the bodies they were given were perfectly capable of experiencing these sensations, if they, by some external drive, decided to try something. Aziraphale knew a lot more about these things through the literature he was consuming and it seemed like sex was something intimate that could bring two people closer both physically and emotionally. A merging of some sort. 

"What?" Crowley asked really confused "Are you suggesting that we have sex angel?" Crowley sounded shocked hearing this come from his pure and innocent angel.   
"I mean sex is the thing demons tempt humans with but-" 

"That's not all there is to it. I have read many poets and writers describing it as an experience helping two souls to come closer and... they also say it gives you a better understanding of your partner" Aziraphale seeing the confusion in Crowley's face started regretting ever suggesting it. "Um, it's" he hesitated a bit "it's okay. Forget I ever suggested it" 

"No!" Crowley protested immidiately placing his hand on Aziraphale's shoulder. "I have never done anything of the sort but if you say it will bring us closer. Well," he gave Aziraphale a tender smile "anything to be closer to you angel" 

Aziraphale smiled exited and embraced Crowley once more before placing his hand behind his head and pulling him closer for a soulful kiss. 

"We will be late for Adam's birthday" Aziraphale suddenly remarked parting their mouths. 

"Well it'd be lucky if by some miracle we arrived there on time" Crowley said with a devilish smile which made Aziraphale's face light up. 

"Well miracles happen" he said surprisingly seductively before he wrapped his hands around Crowley's slim waist and slowly let him on a bed that somehow appeared right next to them.   
Crowley caressed Aziraphale's face studying his every detail like the angel was a sculpture and he was a blind man. Aziraphale sat on top of him leaning on his neck kissing his way to Crowley's chest, which was now after a miracle, exposed. Before he managed to get to the chest though he heard a giggle and Crowley's whole body started shaking.   
"Are you alright dear? Am I going too fast?" He asked concerned.   
"No angel. I just... uhmmm..." he struggled to find the right words to express his problem "well... I might be a bit ticklish over the chest area" he said in a low speaking really fast, embarrassed of his weakness.   
To his suprise that only prompted a mischievous smile from the angel. Who was now hovering his fingers over Crowley's bare chest.  
"No! Angel no" he hissed at him but that wouldn't stop Aziraphale from attacking Crowley with his ticklish tricks. Crowley was crying from laughter and desperately tried to roll away from the angel's surprisingly enjoyable torture "Please! Aziraphale please" Crowley begged out of breath laughing like a maniac. Aziraphale fell to his right side from the laughter holding his stomach as did Crowley.

"For an angel you are quite a mischievous little thing" he said as the laughter slowly faded away "praying on my weaknesses like that" he joked. They were now both laying staring in each others' face "dare I say I am proud of you angel" Crowley said tenderly.

"You have beautiful eyes" The angel confessed absorbed by the depth and the beauty of Crowley's snake eyes. Crowley, once more, of course, blushed.

"Don't be ridiculous angel. They are a curse" Crowley said visibly insecure about his eyes

"Not to me" was all that the mesmerised angel said before he pulled Crowley into a sweet short but plenty meaningful kiss.

"I love you angel" Crowley confessed overtaken by emotion. A rare thing for anyone to hear from the mouth of a demon. Crowley might as well have been the first fallen angel to utter these words with such pure emotion.

"Oh, I love you too dear" Aziraphale responded blushing a sweet pink colour as well.

"Alright then" Crowley said jumping up with a newfound excitement. He sat on top of Aziraphale like he did before (since he was clueless as to what he was doing) and reached for Aziraphale's pants.

"I'll miracle them away if you don't mind. It'll put us off the mood now if-" Aziraphale giggled at Crowley's attempt to seduction.

"Of course dear" he said giving the go and the satisfaction to Crowley to miracle his pants away for him.

Crowley stared at Aziraphale's naked body. His curves and how interesting it looked without all these layers of clothes on top of him. Aziraphale shifted uneasily bellow the demons legs given how intensely Crowley was staring.

"Oh, I do understand if you don't find this form attractive Crowley" He said looking away "It is by human standards quite chubby and.. well.. blobby I guess" 

"What?" Crowley asked still in awe "No. Angel you look wonderful really." Crowley reassured him gently redirecting his eyes back to him. "I just. I think you look truly beautiful, love. It's different than I expected I have to say" Crowley smiled "I mean... better, of course" he said exitedly.

Aziraphale smiled in relief. He could see a playful energy overtaking the demon. Crowley leaned on the angel's body and started kissing every inch of it from the neck to his beautiful round belly that felt soft and warm. Needless to say it took Crowley a while given he literally put an effort in kissing every inch of Aziraphale's body that wasn't laying on his back. 

"Crowley you don't have to kiss every inch of me I get it. I'm gorgeous" Aziraphale joked. 

"I am committed angel. How dare you not think that I am utterly in love with your body for a second. I will prove it to you" Crowley said in a dead serious face before continuing kissing the whatever was left of Aziraphale's belly. 

Aziraphale smiled and started playing with Crowley's hair giving him space to finish his act of proving his love for Aziraphale. 

"And, guess I will stop here for now" Crowley said as he reached inches away from Aziraphale's reproductive organ. 

"You done?" Aziraphale asked laughing. Crowley laughed a bit too. 

"Yes I guess I am" he said proud of his achievement. "I do feel a lot closer to you angel" he said as he fell back to the angel's side. Aziraphale laughed realizing that Crowley probably believed they had sex already. He smiled looking at his beautiful demon laying so lovingly and satisfied next to him with his wide heart eyes. 

"I feel closer to you too Crowley" he said lovingly kissing his forehead. Seeing how safe and loved Crowley was feeling laying by his side was satisfaction enough. The angel wrapped his arms around Crowley and they cuddled for what felt like hours. 

"Aziraphale" Crowley said "I can slow time only for so long. I think we should go" 

"Of course dear" Aziraphale stood up and made his way round the bed to Crowley's side fixing his mildly undone braids. They both miracled their clothes back on and a present for Adam. They had a blast at the party, seeing Adam growing up as any ordinary child brought joy to Aziraphale, and Aziraphale being joyful brought joy to Crowley. 

It was already afternoon when the party was ending and after helping Adam's parents with the cleaning process, who were really confused as to who all these adults were that Adam had suddenly befriended but eventually went along with it. Maybe with some divine interference but not too much. While Crowley was talking with Adam's mother who took a liking in his nails, Aziraphale sat outside the garden with Anathema on a bench watching the sunset. 

"You two feel different today. Can't explain it" she said "something about your aura. Though with you divine beings is always hard to tell" Anathema noted. The concept that angels, demons and the antichrist were so human was still a concept she was trying to wrap her mind around. 

"How so?" Aziraphale asked pretending he didn't know what changed. He was an angel, he knew how human auras worked of course; that when two humans, or divine beings that act like humans, felt loved their aura altered. He was feeling very loved and he knew Crowley did too. No wonder this poor witch could sense something, he thought. 

"You had sex didn't you?" she asked quite confidently and unsurprised. 

"At least he thinks we did" Aziraphale giggled and Anathema smiled. They stared at the sun quite content. Crowley joined them after a while and Newt followed. Crowley wrapped his arm around his angel as the sun was settling down. Life had been kind to them. And they knew that whatever difficulty came their way they had something neither side had, something beautiful and very human, they had someone who loved and cared for them. A side of their own. A family of sorts.


End file.
